livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Raynucio Vega (Aldern Foxglove)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Languages Deity: Farino Abilities STR: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX (03) + Armor (07) + Shield (00) + Natural (00)+ Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +5 = (03) + Misc (02) BAB: +1 = (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +6 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) CMD: 19 = + BAB (01) + STR (05) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +3 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: -1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20 ft. (Heavy Armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee "Capitas": Attack: +8 = (01) + STR (05) + Trait (01) + MW (01) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whet Stone +1 damage first time used. MW Falchion: Attack: +7 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) + MW (01) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whet Stone +1 damage first time used. Earth Breaker: Attack: +6 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Combat Scabbard: Attack: +6 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whet Stone +1 damage first time used. Cold Iron. Ranged Combat Scabbard: Attack: +4 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whet Stone +1 damage first time used. Cold Iron Chakram: Attack: +4 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whet Stone +1 damage first time used. Cold Iron 20 ft. range increment. Light Hammer: Attack: +4 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 30 ft. range increment. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Favored Class: Fighter Skilled: +1 skill point per level. Bonus Feat: Choose a bonus feat. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feat: Equipment Trick (Heavy Blade Scabbard) Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Quick Draw (Human Bonus): Draw weapons as a free action. Weapon Focus Falchion (1st): +1 to hit with Falcions Equipment Trick (Fighter 1): You may use equipment tricks for Heavy Blade Scabbards Equipment Tricks Hurl Scabbard (Quick Draw): You can draw your weapon in such a way that you send your combat scabbard whirling off to strike at any creature in sight. This ranged attack is a swift action and is treated as a thrown weapon. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01*) (Fighter) *Skilled 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 05 1 3 5 -4 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -4 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Fly -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 1 3 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 05 1 3 5 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): MW Falchion "Capitas" with a +1 trait bonus to hit. Do not pay MW price. Rich Parents (Social): Begin with 900gp Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Breastplate 200gp 30 lb Armored Kilt 20gp 10 lb MW Falchion (Capitas) 75gp* 8 lb MW Falchion 375gp 8 lb Earth Breaker 40gp 14 lb Cold Iron Combat Scabbard x 4 80gp 4 lb Cold Iron Chakkram x 5 10gp 5 lb Light Hammer x 2 2gp 4 lb Backpack 2gp 2 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Silk Rope 10gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1gp 4 lb Courtier's Outfit 30gp 6 lb Pesh x 2 40gp - lb Trail Rations x 2 1gp 2 lb Waterskin 1gp 4 lb Whetstone 2cp 1 lb Total Weight: 112 lb * Heirloom Weapon Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-133 134-266 267-400 Finances PP: 00 GP: 13 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 6'10" Weight: 323 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: A haughty looking giant of a man, whose pale blond hair and skin give him an alien almost albino appearance. The array of weaponary upon his person does little to soften this image. Demeanor: Awkward and easily confused when not in combat, he takes offense easily being quite paranoid that people are constantly making fun of him. Background: The Vega family were one of the more powerful Scarlotti families until four years ago when their manor was wrecked by a devastating fire. Only Raynucio survived having snuck out for a night of drinking and brawling with his teenage cronies. As the last member of the Scarlotti Vega family Raynucio's daunting appearance and skill were enough to earn him a position upon the Lord-Elect's personal guard. Due to his size and fearsome aspect he was assigned the role of executioner performing a half dozen public killing before refusing to slay Lady Feyoline Disanza, a young woman charged with the murder of her elderly husband. The Lord-Elect was horribly embarrassed by this performance - Lady Disanza remains imprisoned though she is still sentenced to death. Raynucio was dismissed and now ekes out a living as a mercenary. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Unfinished